1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to straight edge tools of the sort used by construction workers, paperhangers, carpenters, hobbyists, or the like, and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved combination level, straight edge, guide, ruler and adjustable T-square of great utility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various craftsmen, such as construction workers, paperhangers, carpenters, hobbyists, and the like, often times need to make long, straight cuts or reference lines vertically or horizontally on a fixed wall or on an individual panel. For example, paperhangers normally will start a course of wall cover strips from a vertical and horizontal reference line, which typically may be made using a plumb bob comprised of a weighted string which has been chalked. The string is held against the wall and the weight holds the string taut and vertical. The mark is applied to the wall by snapping the string against the wall to transfer some of the chalk from the string to the wall. While this procedure has been done for many years, it is somewhat slow in that the weighted string tends to swing and cannot be snapped until it is steady. The practice is also awkward and must be done carefully to insure accuracy. Also, in some paperhanging operations, known as double cutting, the wallcovering is overlapped and then cut to bring adjacent edges into butting relation. Other similar tasks include scoring plasterboard panels in order to break off straight sections before installation or checking for bias in print patterns on wallcoverings prior to hanging.
While there are many types of straight edges and levels available to perform some of these functions, heretofore there has been no tool available which is readily adaptable to perform a variety of functions, such as straight edge work, levelling work, scoring and cutting work, or for use in a variety of trades such as wallcovering, carpentry, and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-purpose tool adaptable for a variety of craft purposes, including straight edge work, levelling work, scoring and cutting work, making linear measurements, and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combination level, straight edge, T-square, and linear measuring rule.